well, there goes my life
by ninja from the land of tacos
Summary: Imagine you are just chilling out in your room doing your work, then there is screaming then a loud crash. that happens to me. suckish summay I know but it the best i could come with   On HIATUS
1. begin the crazyness!

_**okay! I have another story! aint that great? anywhos I do not own Naruto. Just the oc and plot.**_

* * *

I was in my room on my laptop doing random shit; reading yaoi, im-ing friends on Myspace and doing my extra credit essay. It was thanksgiving break so I had a few days off from school, however, being the guardian of my brothers my day was not peaceful. My parents died when I was 11, jaden was 7 and Jake was 3. My grandmother took us in until she passed, which was 3 years ago. But by that time I had a job that paid well enough for me to buy a house and support us all.

I heard a loud crash and then yelling. "dammit! Jaden and Jake! I'm trying to do my work!" I screeched from my messy room. Then everything went quiet, very quiet; actually too quiet for my liking. I put my laptop down fixed my slightly wrinkled clothes, pulled my crimson hair in a bun and walked out of my room. "Jaden? Lil Dude?" I called out slightly worried. I walked into the living room and saw my brothers tied up and gagged. Their eyes held fear and terror as I came closer.

they were thrashing about trying to tell me something but it was too late, someone hit me behind my neck causing me to black out for several minutes. when I came to, I was tied up next to my brothers. "what the hell! Untie me you fucking bastards!" I demanded.

"Girl are you the owner of this residence?" A percied man asked.

"yeah, what's it to you?" I glared angrily at him.

"I need you to tell me were we are at."

"Los Angeles, California. Wait, shouldnt you already know this?" I raise a brow at the odd man.

"what country?"

"America? By the way what is your name?" I was skeptical, he looked liked a rally good cosplayer from Naruto.

"I am Pein. And yours?" he glared back at me.

"Skylar, Skylar Athena Monroe." I pronounced my name clearly. I notice several other figures walking from inside of my kitchen. Then it hit me; Pein, multipule people wearing the same cloak?

"By any chance are you all the REAL Akatsuki?" I asked with my aquamarine eyes shimmering with admiration.

"how do you know of us?" "if ya untie me and my lil bros, I can show you."

"how do I know you wont escape?"

"simple, I never leave my family to defend themselves. So are you gonna untie me or not." He paused for a second and then untied me but not my brothers.

"I will untie them when I get my proof." He stated. I rolled my eyes and went to my room. I picked up my laptop, exited out of the yaoi tabs I had open and went to .com. Then I typed in 'Akatsuki' and went back into the living room.

"okay, in this world there is something called 'The Internet'. It gives us tons of information on a lot of different things. For example, Pein this gives you all of your background information." this is going to be along day...

* * *

_** so tell me whatcha think. criticism is welcome. reviews are appreciated. Taco ninja out! (the rest of the akatsuki will make their debut in the next chappy. **_


	2. no name for dis chappy YET!

_**YAYZ! my first review! for this story that is. I thought a first it was gonna be a bust but it ended up being good. **_Underline = Italian

* * *

Okay, so now I have almost the whole Akatsuki in my living room, eating on my good couches I just bought last week! I figured out how to hook up my laptop to my plasma (not possible in real life.) so I could show them the online 'Bingo book'. So write now, we were on the Mizugakure missing nin.

"Suigetsu...Nice kid." Kisame chuckled. Yes, we was on Suigetsu's profile. (**_drool_**)

"Trained by the seven deadly swordsmen of the mist, most people believe he is the reincarnation of Zabuza Momochi." I stated simply. I scrolled down the page to the Konohagakure missing nin. which of course was the one and only Itachi Uchiha.

"Itachi Uchiha: made ANBU captain at the age of 13, massacred his clan at the same age. graduated from the ninja academy at the age of 7. Activated the Sharingan at the age of 8. In Konoha he is known as a prodigy and was highly praised and respected. And if i might add one of my role models." I stated.

Everyone stared at me like I was a freak, well...Deidara glared.

"wow...even the Uchiha has fans, yeah." Deidara muttered.

"its not what you're thinking Deidara, Itachi is misunderstood by most." Itachi knew what I meant, and his eyes softened slightly. I smiled gingerly as I went down further to the Iwakagure missing nin.

"Deidara: one of the stone villages top ninja before he left and became a terrorist bomber for hire. He was a self proclaimed artist because of his clay pyrotechnics." I said.

_I bleed it out_  
_dig it deeper_  
_just to throw it away_  
_I bleed it out-_

"heehee...sorry cell phone ring-tone." I muttered "hello?"

"Happy B-day GURL!" Sierra yelled. "I'm coming over today to celebrate! So be ready in twenty minutes. And I'm bringing L " and with that she hung up. My cell dropped out of my hand onto the wooden floor. I stood up and looked at all of the guys, and girl.

"I need to hide you guys, Konan can stay but the rest of you needs to hide... Um... The back house! Please follow me." I asked nicely.

"Why should we?" Sasori asked.

"Because, Unless you was to all be attacked by crazy fan-girls, i.e. my friends, you will listen." I heard muffled screaming "Oh and untie my brothers." Itachi got up and untied them. Jacob was on the verge of crying and Jaden was about to piss his pants.

"look buds please be good, I need you to keep tabs on the guys. Please? and If they don't destroy my back house I will buy that new X-box you two want? Kay?" I begged.

"Fine, but if Jake starts to cry he's your problem." Jaden groaned.

"I wont cry!" Jake retorted.

"Dudes, Will you please follow my lil bro's to the back house. My only rules are; 1: no killing or harming my brothers, 2: no blood shed, 3:no fighting among your selves." I turned to face a bunch of glares "Whats all your problems?" I asked.

"what did you say to your brothers?" Pein glared harder.

"Meh, nothing important. Just wash up before going to bed and to keep you guys company in the back." I said. I gave them the sad chibi eyes and it work! Everyone got up and and followed me and my brothers to the back house. Well you couldn't really call it a back house since I had it recently refurnished. So it looked more like a small cabin. I opened the door and everyone was shocked. My mini cabin looked like a Japanese style house, thanks to L.

"make yourselves home, there is a fully stocked kitchen with beer in the mini fridge, three bathrooms and two rooms." I smiled as everyone piled in and sat on the couches.

"How did you afford all of this?" Kakuzu asked.

"My job pays really well. So I can buy anything me or my bothers desire. Now I have to get ready."

"Happy b-day sis!" Jaden and Jake smiled.

"Thanks!" I closed the door. I waltz back into my house and went to my room. My closet has the latest fashions inside; from dresses to shoes and everything in between. I pull out a blue thigh-length dress and a red bubble dress. then I picked out two pairs of flats. I walked into the living room where Konan was still sitting in her seat.

"which one do you want to wear?" I asked.

"I like the blue one..." I gave her the blue dress. There is a bathroom though that door on your left." I directed. She smiled and went to the bathroom. I walked back into my room and changed into the dress. I let my hair down and put on a little eyeliner and mascara. I slip on my flats and walk back into the living room. Konan was sitting on the couch quietly waiting.

"I like the dress." Konan smiled gently.

"You can have it, I don't really wear anything blue. It doesn't go with my hair." I looked at my watch; 10 minutes till Sierra and L come. I called some people from school to join the my party; so now about 12 other people were coming.

"Why are we in dresses Skylar?" Konan asked.

"Its mah Birthday, and I'm having a party." i grinned. I flipped on the TV and started to watch Teen Titans. I couldn't wait til the party started...

* * *

_**OH MY JASHIN! SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE! enough with the cap lockies. reveiw! i love it when you review!**_


	3. party! and friends!

_**okay. I nearly forgot about my account. I started school and everything is craze~~. **_

* * *

So now the party is going and Sierra and L aren't here yet. Konan kept to herself until some girls started to complement her hair and dress. I smiled as Konan's face started to bright up as she talked to some of my other friends from school. I sneaked out the back door to the back house. I jumped when I heard a blood curdling scream. I opened the door and Laughed at what I saw. Deidara was hiding behind the couch from my **_little_** pet, my banana boa. He was only three feet long and was only 130 pounds.

"Habit, why are you scaring our guest." I scolded as I picked him up. He gains some weight but I was used to it.

"W-what is that, un!" Deidara screeched.

"Him? This is Habit, my pet snake. He is my favorite." I replied as I kissed his head. I put Habit back into his tank and locked it.

"youre supposed to be an S-rank criminal and your afraid of a little snake?" I taunted.

"That _thing_ isnt little!" he replied. before i could reply, someone else interrupted me.

_"Will the birthday girl please join everyone in the front! I repeat will the birthday girl join everyone in the front_!" I was Sierra's voice. I grinned and ran out the back house. (kids do not try this at home) I jumped on the trampoline, landed on the roof of my house, then ran across and flipped off in the front. I made a beautiful landing and bowed.

"Now since we have the birthday girl here... L hit it!" Seirra yelled. Seirra has blond hair, green eyes and is wearing a pale blue cocktail dress with black heels.

"1 2... 123!" i heard some one yell. I heard the music to one of L's songs playing. _**(A/N: you may notice some of the songs belong to other people but in this fic they belong to L.)**_ It was Everybody's fool.

_perfect by nature_  
_icons of self-indulgence_  
_just what we all need_  
_more lies about a world that_

_never was and never will be_  
_have you no shame? Don't you see me?_  
_you know you've got everybody fooled_

_look here she comes now_  
_bow down and stare in wonder_  
_oh how we love you_  
_no flaws when you're pretending_  
_but now i know she_

_never was and never will be_  
_you don't know how you've betrayed me_  
_and somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_without the mask where will you hide?_  
_can't find yourself lost in your lie_

_i know the truth now_  
_i know who you are_  
_and i don't love you anymore_

_it never was and never will be_  
_you don't know how you've betrayed me_  
_and somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_it never was and never will be_  
_you're not real and you can't save me_  
_somehow now you're everybody's fool_

L bowed at the end and smoke bombs went off. When the smoke cleared, L was standing right next to me. She hugged me and smiled. L has really short black styled with spikes, hazel eyes that almost look golden while always half open and was wearing a strapless black dress with black flats.

"Happy Birthday Sky." She said.

"AW! thank you L!" I replied. I froze when I saw Kisame on the roof.

"Oh my fucking god!" I yelled. L jumped back and looked where I was looking. SHe looked at me and smiled.

"Okay everyone! the party is over! Please leave or I will hurt you all!" L announced calmy but at the same time like a leader. In a matter of seconds, my yard was clear just me, L, Seirra and L's 2 friends.

"Michael, Jesus you can go. I'll take the stuff back to my place." L said. Her friends left in a car.

"Yo Kisame! get off my roof!" I called out.

"Or what? You'll come up here and get me?" he taunted.

"No, but L will."

"What kind of- Whoa!" He didnt notice L standing next to him.

"Off. Now." she commanded. "Yeesh, don't kill me." he muttered. L shoved him off the roof, he fell on his face. L just simply hopped off and landed on the balls of her feet.

"Okay, Sky! Explain!" Seirra demanded.

"Oi! Okay lets just go to the back house to talk." I smiled sheepishly. L nodded and Seirra shrugged. We all walked to the back house.

* * *

_**Omg! sorry for the late update! i know i know! my charger to my laptop broke and had to type this fast! rate amd review!**_


	4. Akatsuki Meet my friends!

_**Okay! chapter number four! I ish sooo happy!**_

* * *

Me, Seirra, L and Kisama are now walking to the back house.

"Hey Skylar, can I borrow a change of clothes? I hate wearing dresses." L asked.

"Why did you wear one then?" I asked. "

It's your birthday, i thought I would wear one just for this occation."

"Oh, go ahead. Just met us in the back." She nodded and went to my room. We continued to the Back house

"Seirra!" Jake beamed.

"Jakey!" Seirra Replied and she hugged him tightly.

"Everyone this is my friends Seirra Joo-Eun Jin." I announced. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy; again.

"Seirra is Korean. Thats why she has a weird name." I sighed. L walked in wearing a pair of my loose jeans, a half no-sleeved shirt and a pair of tennis shoes.

"Back." She muttered.

"and this is my other friends La'Niece Maria Isabella Christina Esmerlda Umeko but just call her L" I smiled. Everyones, except for Jaden, Jake, Seirra, and mine's jaw's dropped at how long L's name was. "Long name I know." L sighed "My parents were weird."

"Were?" Itachi asked.

"They...Died...long ago. Along with my mom side of the family." L hated talking about heer families death. It brought up sad memories and she ended up crying sometimes.

"So who was singing in the front? They were pretty good." Kisame said, trying to easy the tension in the room.

"Oh, that was L, she's a musician." Seirra said happily.

"Yeah. I'm the lead singer and bass player, i can play the guitar but I'm not that good with it." L added.

"Can you sing us a piece? Since we couldnt catch the show in the front." Sasori asked.

L shrugged. "I guess. But lemme grab something out the front real quick." And with that L was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Is she a ninja?" Pein asked.

"Nope! just a parlor trick she uses to scare people." I smiled

"Jake Jaden, You can go into the house and do whatever you like. Were gonna party back here!"

"...Bye!" Jaden dragged Jaden out the back house and ran away.

"Seirra get the Mugetsu! And the Ichigo!" I beamed. Mugetsu and Ichigo are types of Sake.

"Aye, Aye!" Seirra ran to the kitchen and brought back out two large bottles of sake with cups.

"Arent you too young to drink?" Konan asked.

"Yea- no! We're eighteen! Well me and Sei are, L is seventeen until next month." I replied.

L came back in with her bass. "I hope you didnt mind but I put the other instrumants in the garage for now." She stated.

"Nope. No prob."

"Thanks. I'll play something simple..." L started to play...

_I'm so tired of being here_  
_Suppressed by all my childish fears_  
_And if you have to leave_  
_I wish that you would just leave_  
_'Cause your presence still lingers here_  
_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have_  
_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_  
_By your resonating light_  
_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face it haunts_  
_My once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice it chased away_  
_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
_  
_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me_  
_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
_  
L finished and everyone clapped. They were surprised at how well she could sing just on her own.

* * *

_**Its short yet long... the song that was sang was 'My Immortal'.**_


	5. Drinking and They're coming!

_**Omg chapter five already! I'm soooooooo happy!**_

* * *

Now we are all drinking sake; Deidara, Seirra, Pein, Itachi, myself, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Kisame are drunk. L has had twice the amount and hasnt been fazed YET! Surprisingly, Sasori is drinking also.

"L-chan! Why arent you drunk like ussss?" i asked, slurring.

"Simple, depression does a lot to one's system." She replied lightly.

"Dats not fair~!" Seirra replied.

"I...agree... with Blondie..." Deidara commented.

"NOoo! Your a Blondie!" Sierra whined. L downed another cup of Sake, then reaches the bottle once more.

"Huh, all out..." She said.

"You drunk it all!" Kisame accused.

"Yes, do you have a problem with it?" She asked, her voice laced with venom.

"Kisame... youz dun wanna fuck wit L-chan~ She'll kick yourz arse..." I warned.

"Like a little girl can hurt m-" Before he could finish, L's foot knocked Kisame down.

"Never underestimate someone by appearance. Isn't that one of the rules in your world? I have a rather short fuse, though my countenance doesnt show it. So please refrain from calling me a little girl." L stated. sitting back down next to Sasori.

"O...kay since were out of Sake, who wants to play a game?" Seirra suggested.

" I do! I do!" I beamed. I heard a few sures and 'I guess'.

"Okay this game is simple. It called 'would you rather?'. And you HAVE to pick on option or the other. I'll go first, L would you rather eat 10 raw potatoes or 100 chili peppers?" Seirra smiled.

"Chili peppers... Kisame, would you rather kiss a rattle snake or eat a large toad?" L replied. Kisame pondered for a moment

"uh...neither." "golpeó el(1)!" L yelled in Spanish.

"No! No golpeó al hombre pez!(2)" I yelled.

"Aw...Por que?" Seirra asked.

"He has a friggin' sword!"

"Bien Punto...(3)" L replied. everyone was staring at the three of us like we were crazy.

"Its called Spanish, its rather easy to learn. I also speak, Japanese, Latin, Thai, and Chinese." L explained.

"I can speak Korean and Spanish." Seirra added.

"And I can speak Italian, French and Spanish." I finished "we should go to sleep, your cousin is cooking for Thanks Giving, right L?"

"Yeah, Mi is happy that you all are I better warn her about these guys..." L pulled out her cell phone. SHe had the new Iphone 4G and it was black, red and white. She touched the screen a few times and held the device to her ear.

"Miko, aquí les traigo un par de mañana personas adicionales. Alrededor de diez personas, se puede cocinar tanto? oh, gracias bien. Bye.(4)" L hung up the phone "Everything is set. We can talk my truck and the van..."

"Awesomeness." Seirra smiled drunkenly.

L stood up and froze. "Sky, what phase is it tonight?" She asked franticly.

"First Quarter why... Shit! they're coming tonight arent they?"

"Aw man we completely forgot! We need to change pronto!" Seirra shot up. Seirra and I never stay drunk for long.

"What about them? What should we do?" L asked, calming down.

"Seirra, you know what to do." I answered.

Seirra smiled and turned to the Akatsuki. "Sorry about this but we cant have you knowing about this..." She put two fingers up "_Somnus obliviscantur_.(5)" She brought them down as they glowed. All of the Akatsuki collapsed into a false slumber.

"I have my clothes in the car." L stated.

"The guest room." Seirra added.

"good, we need to change. They are coming soon..."

* * *

who is coming? Why are the girls freaking out? time will only tell! Rate and review~!

(1) = Hit him!  
(2) = Dont hit the fish man!  
(3) = Good point...  
(4) = Miko, I'm bringing a couple extra people tomorrow. About ten people, you can cook so much? oh, okay thanks  
(5) Latin= Sleep and forget.


	6. Transformations!

_**Chapter six... I cant believe it! KYAAAAA!**_

* * *

L, Seirra and I are now dressed for the arrival for the Supreme Council. L was clad in a backless shirt with shorts, all black. Seirra was in a gold/sliver gown. And finally, I was in a long skirt with a half top, the colors were brown with blue. Each of up in a triangle formation. It wasnt long after when fog started to gather in the middle.

Seirra tensed up, L had fear in her eyes, and I trembled. The three council women appeared in the center, clad in crimson hooded cloaks. We've never seen their faces so I have no Idea what they look like.

"Umeko, Monroe, Jin. You three are at level where you all should be able to transform with out the charms. Do it now." They commanded.

I went first. My wolf ears popped up out of my crimson hair, my tail came from under my skirt, my nails grew longer and sharper.

Seirra went next; her hair shifted to a deep brown, her eyes turned purple, and her appearance aged slightly.

L's wings sprang out of her back, they were a mixture of red, black and white feathers, Her hair grow out so now it reached her lower back, and lastly her eyes changed shape and color. They were the shape of the Yin-Yang with the blue as the Yin and red as the Yang.

"Who is the strongest out of the three." They asked.

"I am." I bowed to show my respect.

"The fastest."

" I am" L bowed.

"the best stamina"

"I do." Seirra bowed.

"What the fuck?" I turned back, Hidan was on top of the roof along with the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Who are they?" the council asked.

"Th-they are the Akatsuki, they appeared in my home several hours ago..." I admitted. I am going to be severely punished.

"That gives Us an Idea... You are to keep guard over these 'Akatsuki' for a whole month. Make sure the compitition doesnt attack them and _kill_ them. The meeting is over!" They disappeared. L collapse to her knees. Seirra whined and groaned.

"You people can't just stay inside cant you!" Seirra roared "Now were stuck watching of the Supreme council will take our powers!"

"What are you three?" Pein asked.

"I'm a Werewolf..." I said.

"A witch." Seirra growled.

"Demi-god and Angel..." L muttered. She got back up. She spead her wings and flew upwards.

"We arent human, not even Sky's little brothers or L's cousin." Seirra said as she crosses her arms. Sasori's eyes followed L as she flew higher and higher. She dove straight down, then landed on her feet. Her wings were gone as black, white and red feathers floated down; burning up before touching the ground.

"Since everyone is up, we might as well go to my place..." L said, her voice viod of emotion.

* * *

_**HAHA! two chapters in one day! HAHA!**_


	7. L's place

_**Chapter six... I cant believe it! KYAAAAA!**_

* * *

Thirteen people packed into two cars; believe me, it was hard to do with out killing them all. Me, Sei, and L still havent changed back becaase we didnt use the charms. So with now, my ears and tail are sticking out and I have and urge to rip hidan to pieces.

"Get your arm out of my ribs!" Kakuzu growled.

"Make me, yeah!" Deidara retorted.

"Don't make me-"

"Shut it both of you! I will maul you and bury the chunks on my garden!" I yelled. The whole car went silent.

"Um... Sis... I think you scared them a bit to much..." Jaden said. Jake and Jaden were smushed in the passenger seat, Itachi, Kakuzu, Pein, and Deidara were in my car. Konan, Hidan, Sasori, Kisame, ans Seirra were packed up in L's car. I could tell by L's expression, that she was COMPLETELY pissed and irritated.

While switching lanes, L cut off two people and I swear I saw Sasori screaming at how fast L was driving. I decided to pick up the speed and followed L. We made it to her house within twenty minutes.

Well I should call her house a house because it looks more like a Japanese style castle. Ten floors, fifteen bed rooms, twelve bathrooms, three gardens, a gaming room, computer lab, a dojo, and letss just say that her place is like a friggin maze! We all get out of all of the cars; the Akatsuki were stunned at L's home. Kakuzu walked to L and grabbed her shoulders.

"How could you afford all of this? It's impossible for a person your age to have all of this!" He yelled.

L shoved him a few inches back and readjusted her clothes and tooks deep breath. "This place originally belonged to my mom and dad, they left me with a lot of money, which I barely use, and my cousin lives here too." L Said as she locked her truck and walked to the front door.

"Sky... grab Jacob... he fell asleep." Jaden said. I went to my van, picked up Jacob, and closed/ locked my van. L unlocked the front door and walked in. The akatsuki followed suit along with me and Seirra. I spotted someone in the kitchen; I knew exactly who it was.

" Sky, I'm going to show them their rooms, You can do what ever you want." With that L ordered the Akatsuki uptairs; surpisingly they listen. I took Jaden and Jake to their shared room L gave them. I placed jacob on his futon while Jaden laid on his. I left the roof and went to the kitchen.

"Where'd she go?" I asked as I saw the kitchen completely empty. Someone jabbed me in the back and I jumped four feet in the air. I looked back and saw L's Younger cousin, Mikota(Miko for short.).

"D-dont do that!" I whined. Miko Smiled and held up a whiteboard with writing: _Sorry, I couldnt hely myself. And your ears and tail are still out_.

* * *

_**Wow... chapter seven. YAAHHOOO! *glomps the laptop- YAY-YAY-YAY!**_


	8. Intro

_**Chapter 8... I cant believe it! KYAAAAA!**_

* * *

Miko was a good kid; but witnessed something horrible as a child. She has long silky black hair, bright blue eyes, and pale skin like her cousin. she was just wearing a plain rose kimono.

'_Who are the extra guest L brought? I'm just curious._' She wrote on the white board.

"Come with me and I'll show you." I grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs. I know my way around L's house(*cough* castle*cough*) and went straight up to the guest bedrooms. I smelled someone near the door and knocked on it.

Unfortunately, It was Hidan. Miko wrote on the board and showed it to me; '_He's a good cos-player. He looks like the real deal. :D_'

"Miko, he is real. Just say something to piss him off." I sighed. Then I face-palmed, Miko refuses to speak.

"Sorry Miko, stupid request. Hidan This is L's cousin, Miko. Please don't disrespect her or you'll starve in this place. She the cook in this place." I said. Miko waved at Hidan slightly, Hidan shrugged and left. I pulled her down the hall to the Next room. I knocked on the door and was face to face with Kisame.

"Hey Fish-man, this is L's cousin Miko, Be nice. And also she doesn't talk." I said happily.

"Uh... sure. Its nice to meet ya kid." He held his hand out to Miko. She looked at the hand and shook it carefully. Miko wrote something on her board and showed it to Kisame.

" Nah, I'm not a big fan of sweets, ask Deidara or Itachi." Kisame chuckled. Miko nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"Kay, see ya in the morning Kisame!" I beamed as I pulled Miko further down the hall. I stopped at another door this time I knew the smell; clay.

"Hey Deidara open up! I wanna show you someone!" I yelled. I heard shuffling and someone stomping to the door. "What the hell..." His voice faded off when he laid eyes on Miko.

"What up, yeah?" He restated.

"This is L's cousin, Miko. She is the cook of the house." I smiled. My ears twitched slightly when I scratched them.

"Its nice to meet you Miko, hmm." Deidara smiled slightly; and I think I detected a _very_ faint blush on his cheeks. Miko wrote on her board and showed to Deidara.

"Y-yeah Sure, I'd love something to eat..." He replied.

"Okay~ After she meets the others, then you can eat!" I added.

* * *

_** Okay~~ you all probably hate me now... 1 whole month without updating... well rate and review! **_

_**Please dun kill meh~! _**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9... wow... Yay! Go Me!**_

* * *

After all of the introductions and invites to the kitchen; Me, Itachi Miko and a grudging Deidara all strides back down stairs to the kitchen for a late night snack.

"Mimi-chan I want Chocolat- Whoa~!" I dodged a giant chuck of ice; thrown by Miko, and landed on the counter.

"Sorry, I forgot only one person could call ya that..." Miko's eyes narrowed at me, then turned around to the fridge.

"uh..." Deidara asked.

"Yuki-Onna and Angel mix, L's Family is complicated." I answered as I hopped off the counter.

" I was talking about the nickname you called her, hm."

"Ooh~! Miko and Idane has been friends since they were born, literally. No matter what happens to the other, they're there for each other; going out to parties, sickness' and even just a lazy day. But you'll see him tomorrow along with his friends that are coming."

Itachi raised a brow. "More monsters?"

"Hey! I resent that! But yes, there are more of us; vampires, witches, and werewolves." I replied.

"V-v-v-vampires?" Deidara asked.

"Yep~ two of them actually! Yukiko and Raion! Then there are three other werewolves and two witches besides Sierra. But they're all nice and cool."

Deidara paled even more when I said there was two vampires coming, i should of mention Raion was half... but oh well~

_**the next day: After noon time**_

Miko was in the kitchen cooking like mad, L has me and Sierra help clean while Jake and Jaden were outside playing. L also had the Akatsuki change clothes so they would fit in better when the others come.

"But I dun wanna wear a kimono! Its stupid!" I whined. L's eyes flashed blood red and she towered over me.

"You will wear one. That's final or I will put a moon stone necklace with a silver chain around your neck." She threatened. I shrunk and whimpered then nodded slowly. Her eyes went back to normal and she left the room. _I swear she's more Demigod than Angel..._

I put on the Kimono L picked out; it was red with blue rose petals. I hate wearing these things... After I put it on and tied the obi correctly, the doorbell rang and I ran to it. When I got there to open it, Jaden already opened in and let two of the several guest in; Yukiko, Ace and... A baby?

Yukiko has long sleek black hair, bright crimson eyes and (of course) pale skin. She was adorned in a red Kimono with black stars. Ace has brown hair with coal eyes and a moronic pasted on his face while wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. And the baby had short messy black hair, dark brown eyes and a cubby face I just wanted to pinch. he was donned in a male yukuta, it was blue and green.

"Who's the kid?" I asked Ace.

"Well... He's mine's and Yukiko's..." He said nervously, "His name is Kyo."

"Obasan!" the little blackette beamed.

"Aw~ SO kawaii~!" I smiled as I reached out for him. Yukiko moved back quickly before I was within reaching distance.

"Vampires are much more territorial when it comes to there children... So If she act like this again, dont worry about it."

"Mama! Kyo wanna hug Obasan(1)!" He sighed and held Kyo to me, which in return I hugged him tightly.

"So cute~ And he has the perfect balance of Vampire and Werewolf~" I added. Kyo smiled and lept out my arms and ran towards the kitchen, "And he takes after his dad too."

Yukiko followed Kyo closely. I heard a loud squeal from the kitchen then two people laughing. Ace and I walked to the kirchen to see what was going on.

"Stop Mimi-chan~~ Kyo's gonna peepee~!" Kyo laughed. We walked in during a tickle fight. Miko was holding Kyo and tickling him with Yukiko was leaning against the counter, laughing herself.

"Hey Ace? how old is Kyo anyways?" I asked quietly.

"Almost ten month. Why?" Ace replied

"T-TEN MONTHS? He looks like a one year old!" I yelled.

"Vampires and werewolves mature fast remember?" Yukiko said with an amused smiled.

"Oh right~" I face-palmed. Miko freed Kyo and started to giggle. She then look at Ace.

"Oh, Dane said he's gonna come earlier than usual." Ace stated.

Miko face brightened up as she jumped up and down. She ran out the kitchen to her room upstairs.

"Same as always. She gets over excited when her comes." Yukiko smiled slightly, "Its... cute."

"Kinda how you used to be when we were 13 Yuki?" Ace fazed over to her and hugged Yukiko from behind. Yukiko sighed but smiled. Kyo jumped onto her arms and laughed. One happy family... Dont cry Sky... Be strong. Don't let them see you cry.

My vision started to blur and I ran out the kitchen, tears rolling down my face. I ran til I reached a random room, I went inside and slumped against the door. I didnt notice the other person in the room through my tears.

"Skylar?" It was Itachi, I was in Itachi's room? The one Akatsuki member I wanted to impress is now seeing me cry, great!

Getting back up, I was about to leave the room until cool fingers grab my wrist and stop me.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I-its nothing important." I smiled, trying to fake my happiness. He didnt buy it. Itachi dragged me to his bed and sat me on his lap, I blushed.

"You are sad and lonely, I can tell." He stated, it was true.

"And? Why do you care?" I replied, my voice was sad and bitter. I covered my eyes with my kimono sleeve.

A short silence enveloped us until he said "You look cute." My head snapped up and stared at him. Did... Did Itachi Uchiha just complement me? I didnt reply as I flung my arms around his neck and continued to cry. He smelled nice, even if his neck was soaked with my tears. After about ten minutes I stopped crying and noticed he was rubbing my back.

"Thanks Itachi... I didnt mean for this to happen..." I got off of his lap and went towards the door but he grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"You didnt answer my first question Skyler." He stated.

"Its... Nothing~! I swear I had a flashback of my parents murder-" I covered my mouth, no one but me knew my parents were murdered instead of dying of other causes. I Immediately got up and dashed away, but Itachi was MUCH faster. He grabbed me once more, pinning me to the door.

"Lemme go!" I said struggling.

* * *

Cliffy~

r&R~ Taco out!


	10. Family, Its You!, and taken

_**Chapter 10... what the chuck...  
**_

* * *

"Just tell me or I'll force you to tell me." Itachi growled.

"You think you can stop me from leaving?" I glared. I slipped out of the kimono, luckily I was wearing a tank top and shorts, and jumped through the open window. I landed two floor floors down, near four people.

"Skylar?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up and saw a patch of Crimson.

"Sammy!" I jumped up and tackled my cousin. My cousin, Samuel, has Crimson hair, Emerald eyes and normal colored skin. He's wearing a blue shirt, black skinny jeans and tennis shoes. He hugged me back as we laughed.

"Dude! Why are you here? How did you even get here?" I asked.

Sam laughed, "Seirra invited me... I even brought a few friends."

I looked behind Sam and saw 1 girl and two other guys, They were dressed really nice.

"Hello there." the woman smiled. She had green hair that slowly turned purple towards the ends, she had lavender eyes and a overly sweet countenance. Surprisingly, she was also a Neko. there was a man next to her, a scary looking one.

"I'm Christy, this is Beta." the neko smiled. Beta had silver hair, golden eyes and a curious look in his eyes; he was in a casual suit.

Then my eyes drifted to another man, 'Its you!" we both pointed to each other simultaneously. His black hair and crimson eyes were familiar.

Sam looked at both of us, "Uhh... What?"

"I know your buddy here Sammy... _a real nice guy_." I said sarcastically.

Vincent rolled his eyes, "Yeah Sam, your cousin is one classy girl."

I growled.

He hissed.

Sam hit us in the head.

"Owie~" I whimpered, my ears drooping.

Vincent glared at Sam, then smacked his ass hard.

Sam yelped, "Dammit! You know I'm still sore!"

At first I was clueless then I grinned then smirked, "I always thought you topped Samuel~"

Sam's face got bright red and he punched me hard in the arm, normally that would break a human's arm but I'm not human.

'Well anyways, lets go in. Foods almost ready." I rubbed my arm slightly, an bruise forming slightly. Grabbing Sam's and Christy's hands I walked to the abck door and opened it with my arm

The moment Sam, Vincent, Christy and Beta were in the house, I smelled burning incense; the really strong kind. I covered my nose and fell to my knees, eventually collapsing and passing out.

Several Hours Later~

Strapped to a chair with Silver chains is something I cant deal with, especially when the silver is pressing against my wrist.

"FUCKING SHIT! LET ME GO!" I roared in pain. the silver was burning into my wrist painfully fast, I could literally hear the sizzling.

I felt someone slap my across the face, more burning occurred. Whoever slapped me was wearing silver rings. The grabbed my chin and lifted my head to their eye level, crimson burning into sea foam green.

"Is she the one?" Another voice said.

"Yes, she from that little group."

I heart skipped a beat, _No... it cant be him... anyone but him..._ "A-Alexander..."

"Ah, the young pup remembers." He smirked

I started to struggle more, "Get away from me!" I bit his hand hard

* * *

**_Okay~! This is where I shall leave off! I know I should of BEEN updated but I had bad writer's block ;w; remember! REVIEWS PUTS FOOD ON MEH TABLE! :3_**


	11. IM BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER

ALRIGHT GUYS! i'VE BEEN GONE FOR A LONG TIME BUT MUSIC HAS REVAMPED MY INPIRATION IN THIS STORY! THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP SOON!

AND I HAVE THE BEST WAY OF SAVING SKYLAR

AND NO MORE WRITERS BLOCK!

SO STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WITHIN THE NEXT FEW DAYS!

love

Elly


End file.
